Cambio de roles
by Itsuko-chan
Summary: A pesar de lo que parezca los dos se llevan de maravilla pero no tanto como para que les ocurriese algo como aquello. RyuSaku ¿acaso el titulo no lo dice todo?
1. Chapter 1

**Holas aqui les vengo con mi segunda historia, espero que les guste y que dejen reviws jejeje.**

**ohh, decidi bajar este review hoy ya que es mi cumple asi que no se olviden de saludar XP.**

* * *

**Bueno este es un fic diferente ya que le puse ese tiulo por 2 razones:**

**Una s por que Ryoma y Sakuno cambian de cuerpo, por raras razones.**

**Yla otra es por que en cierta forma he cambiado las personalidades, si no me entiendan leanlo!**

Cambio de roles

**Capitulo 1 :Realidad**

Ella era una chica muy linda, tímida y una de las mejores jugadoras de tenis de Seigaku. Pero no todo podría ser perfecto, tal vez era que las personas estaban celosas…

FLASH BACK

No, Sakuno, las cosas no pueden seguir así, ya no te soportamos- decía una chica muy molesta mirándola con odio- será mejor que te vallas, es por tu bien, por que nosotras ya no podemos estar cerca de ti, no te consideramos una compañera ni menos una amiga- repetía la chica antes de salir acompañada por las demás dejando a Sakuno tirada en el piso, sentada con los ojos rojos sin entender lo que había sucedido.

Lo siento mucho, Sakuno- le dijo una chica de coletas dejando atrás a Sakuno mientras seguía al grupo.

Pero porque…- decía entre sollozos- solo por…

FIN del FLASH BACK

Ryoma Echizen, un chico americano, popular y un gran jugador de tenis, todas las chicas se morían por el y el no se quejaba, total el pensaba lo mismo! XD

FLASH BACK

Un Chico nuevo!- susurraban las chicas

Silencio!-exigía el profesor- pasa- le indicaba al nuevo, tenia unos cabellos verdosos y unos ojos de gatos que si mataran ya todas estuvieran muertas P, el se paro enfrente de todas mirando cada rincón del ahora su colegio, los murmullos pararon y con ellos lo latidos del corazón de las chicas.

Ahh!- terminaron gritando.

El es Ryoma Echizen, es un alumno de intercambio, viene de América y de ahora en adelante estudiara con nosotros.

Mucho gusto- dijo agachando la cabeza.

Ahh, que lindo!- grita una chica, el solo sonrió, le parecía gustar todo esto.

Te sentaras al costado de la señorita Ryusaki- dijo señalando a una muchacha que se encontraba con la vista perdida.

Que?- dijo la muchacha reaccionando

Tenia que ser ella- dijo una chica que se encontraba al lado opuesto, la miraba de una manera de indescriptible molestia

Allí hay un asiento vació- dijo la profesora volviendo a señalar la esquina de la primera fila, era algo muy raro nadie se encontraba a su lado, solo un chico detrás suyo, parecía que nadie se quería acercar demasiado, pero no parecía importarle era como si todo solo fuera un sueño.

Después de unas horas de clase sonó la campana

Echizen, quieres venir con nosotros?- le decía Horio .

No gracias, ahora no- respondió Echizen mientras sacaba su almuerzo y se sentaba en su carpeta, después de que Horio se fue ya no había nadie en el aula solo la chica que se sentaba a su lado y el - Hola como te llamas?- pregunto sonriendo. Una mirada, esa fue la respuesta- por que no sales con tus amigas?- pregunto Echizen.

Que deseas- dijo queriendo ir de frente al punto.

Creo que quiero hablar contigo

Por que?

Por que creo que eres muy linda-dijo produciendo un ligero sonrojo en la chica, ella ya estaba acostumbrada a esas palabras, pero que vengan de un chico que solo había estado en el colegio unas horas-además ahora nos sentamos juntos.

Hablas como si fueras a vivir aquí y yo fuera tu vecina.

Algo así- afirmo

Me llamo Ryusaki, Sakuno Ryusaki.

Yo soy Ryoma, la verdad es que no estoy acostumbrado a llamar por el apellido.

Que!- dijo asombrada

Gusto en conocerte Sakuno.

Mmm, si claro.

OOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOOooO

Por que no tiene amigas?- le preguntaba Ryoma a Horio el cual había conocido en la clase de ingles.

Es una larga historia- respondió, como si quisiera evadir el tema.

No importa

Bueno, creo que podrías entender que los chicos no saben mucho de esto. Creo que un día las chicas se reunieron y después nunca mas se pudo ver a nadie, o mejor dicho a una mujer intentar hablar con ella, los rumores dicen que Yusuriha, la capitana del equipo femenino de tenis, se peleo con ella y un día después de lo entrenamientos le pidió a Sakuno que se quedara para hablar, las chicas comenzaron a decirle todo lo que pensaban hasta tal punto que se pelearon, yo estaba limpiando el aula cuando vi desde la ventana a Ryusaki tirada en el piso llorando, fue muy triste las personas pueden ser muy malas, pero no puedo creer que tanto, hace medio año que ocurrió.

Ohh, pobre, ya entiendo por que esa frialdad, ya no confía en nadie- susurro para si mismo mientras doblaba por la esquina dejando a Horio que empezaba a hablar de sus 2 años de experiencia en tenis XD.

FIN del FLASH BACK

Ya había pasado medio año desde que Ryoma llego, desde que supo la verdad sobre la pelea de Sakuno con las demás había intentado acercarse a ella hasta tal punto que se convirtieron en muy buenos amigo.

Sakuno, vamos a comer afuera- pregunto Ryoma

Si claro- respondió sin entusiasmo.

Cuando ya se encontraban en el patio debajo del árbol que les protegía de los rayos solares sacaron sus almuerzos y comenzaron a comer

Ahí vienen- dijo sakuno mirando de reojo a unas chicas risueñas que se dirigían corriendo a donde ellos se encontraban- mejor me voy- dijo apunto de parase.

No, quédate-dijo jalando fuertemente su brazo pero al hacer esto ella cayo al césped- estas bien?- pregunto mientras estiraba su mano, pero otra vez la fuerza no fue controlada y Sakuno cayo sobre Ryoma produciendo un sonrojo mutuo.

Ahh! O.o- gritaron las chicas al ver como la posición en la que estaban ambos- Ustedes!- gritaron al unísono dejando caer los supuesto almuerzos para el príncipe.

Lo siento- se disculpo Ryoma sonrojado

No te preocupes olvidemos que esto paso

Si claro- respondió.

OOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOOooO

Escúchenme!- gritaba el profesor para hacerse escuchar- esto le interesara- al decir esto casi todos guardaron silencio- la semana que viene habrá un viaje, y es obligatorio, es para describir los diferentes paisajes que veremos, son 4 horas para llegar así que traigan dinero para sus almuerzos, la salida es a las 6 de la mañana- quejas de sorpresa-si lo se, pero estaremos mas tiempo alli, estaremos regresando como a las 4 o 5, asi que llegaremos al colegio a las 8 o 9 así que no se vallan a preocupar.

Paseo!-grito un chico al terminar de escuchar las indicaciones

Si!- repetían todos entusiasmados

Silencio!- murmullos- silencio!

Si profesor- se burlo un chico

¬.¬'

Ya en casa de Sakuno

¡Tadaima!- decía Sakuno aunque estaba segura que nadie respondería, sus padres estaban de viaje y no volverían, mas bien le habían prometido que cuando pudieran le enviarían su pasaje para que fuera con ellos- ohh, tengo hambre- dijo al escuchar el sonido que su estomago producía- a comer!- dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina para cocinar- Dingdong -sonó el timbre-Dingdong-persistía-ya voy, ya voy-dijo Sakuno mientras corría a abrir la puerta

Hola Sakuno- dijo Ryoma sonriendo

Ohh, Ryoma, dijo sakuno sin sorprenderse-a almorzar?- pregunto adivinando la razón de su visita

Si! Déjame entrar!- dijo al ver que la chica no se movía.

Si claro-dijo haciéndolo entrar a la cocina mientras ella cocinaba.

Bueno que comemos hoy?-dijo extremadamente feliz

No sabia que comprar así que compre de todo y lo junte en un solo plato jaja, no mentira – dijo riendo

No importa- dijo- todo lo que tu cocinas es rico.

Si- dijo ignorando lo que acababa de decir.

Aquí esta!- dijo poniendole el plato en frente, la verdad es que la habia hecho muy rapido y ni siquiera lo provo pero sabia que Ryoma no le diria nada malo.

Delisioso, de verdad!- dijo muy feliz- que sucede?- dijo entristeciendo al ver el rostro de su acompañante no parecia muy feliz del todo, mas bien se veia como sus ojo o mejor dicho el brillo de sus hojo comenzaba a temblar y de la nada una lagrima cayo dejando a los dos mas que asombrados.

Ohh, lo siento- dijo con la voz quebrada, pero mas lagrimas acompañaron a la primea- lo que pasa es que no puedo seguir asi, cada vez me siento peor sobre el problema de las chicas, sabes la verdad es que no puedo fingir que nada paso- dijo entre gemidos.

Don't worry- dijo Ryoma esbozando una hermosa sonrisa que hizo que esta callara.- asi sera hasta que alguna de ustedes de el premer paso- dijo secando las lagrimas de la muchacha, sus rostoros estaban demasiado cerca causando que sakuno se sonrojara

Ry... ryoma- susurro

_Continuara..._

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, se que algunas cosas pasaron muy rapido, pero no se preocupen que poco a poco sabran mas**

**IMPORTANTE: jeje esto va a ser raro pero alguien me puede responder esta pregunta XD**

**1.- alguien ha visto el viaje de chihiro, bueno a mi me gusto mucho y keria saber si habian ff de el, si alguien sabe diganme onegai!**

* * *

**No se preocupen intentare actualizar rapido, asi leen mas, bueno los espero en el siguiente capi!.**

**saludos por mi cumple ps! jaja**

**sayounara bye bye**


	2. Memorias

**Holas aqui les vengo con mi 2do capi, siento mucho la demora, pero dicn que lo bueno merece la espera XD.**

**Este esta un poco loco, deve ser por que lo escribi en epoca de examen, debajo de todo el estress jeje, bueno no la hago mas larga.**

**IMPORTANTE: la verdad es que los unicos que han cambiado de personalidad en esta historia son Ryoma y Sakuno nadie mas.**

_

* * *

_

CAMBIO DE ROLES

_Hecho por: Itsuko-chan _

_Capitulo 2: Memorias _

Ryoma-…poco a poco sus rostros se acercaban lentamente, Sakuno no pudo evitar el sonrojo que tenían sus pómulos, resaltándolos aun más, y aunque las lagrimas hacían que su vista se distorsionara estaba segura que la cercanía no era solo ideas suyas.

¿Sakuno!- grito de una manera inquisitiva.

Oba-chan- susurro sakuno, corriendo en dirección del baño para secarse las lágrimas y, si tenía suerte, poder quitar el sonrojo que tanto odiaba.

Ryoma¿Qué haces aquí¿vienes a comer?¬¬ -pregunto Sumire, era algo casi obvio, Ryoma era un chico extremadamente rico, pero no le gustaba estar en su casa¡y siempre iba a la casa de Sakuno a pasar mas tiempo, el le había dicho a Sakuno que no quería seguir en su casa y que una vez, bueno no una sino miles de veces, tomo seriamente la idea de huir y quedarse muy lejos de la prisión que algunos llamarían hogar, al decir verdad Ryoma le contaba casi todo a Sakuno, por eso es que ella era como el diario que guardaba todos sus secretos.

Buenas tardes, Oba-chan- dijo Ryoma sonriendo al ver que la abuelita sabia muy bien la razón de su visita.

Y ¿Sakuno, yo que recuerde esta es su casa- dijo alzando las cejas buscando por la sala a su nieta.

Ella esta en el baño- respondió Ryoma, el sabia que ella no saldría hasta estar de una manera presentable, en cierta forma a ella le importaba mucho como se veía para dar siempre una buena impresión. Pero pronto saldría solo tenían que esperar.

Oba-chan- dijo la esperada saliendo del baño, su rostro parecía haber sido muy bien secado, hasta parecía que lo hubiera refregado muchas veces hasta tal punto de sentir dolor.- siento la espera.

Ohh, no importa, la verdad es que solo pasaba para saludar, estoy un poco apurada.

No te gustaría comer un poco prepare algo muy rico- dijo intentando de que su abuela se quedara, ya que no se veían muy a menudo.

Me encantaría, pero- dijo un poco apenada sin poder terminar la oración.

Bueno no importa, Ryoma se lo comerá- dijo al recordar que el muchacho se encontraba a su lado mirando expectante.

Ahora que lo pienso, Ryoma viene muy a menudo y no solo para comer ¬¬- agrego la anciana

Bueno tengo mis razones- respondió poniendo su brazo detrás de la cabeza (no se si me dejo entender).

Acaso no será- dijo mirando al par fijamente- que… ustedes son novios- dijo comportándose de una extraña manera- ¡No puede ser!- dijo alzando los brazos, asustando a Sakuno- Bueno no importa porque se trata de Ryoma, Bienvenido a la familia- dijo sonriendo.

¡QUE!- GRITO Sakuno por la reacción y pensamientos de la mayor- te equivocas…- pero no pudo seguir hablando al sentir un brazo rodear su cuello.

Jeje- rió- muchas gracias- dijo Ryoma.

Bueno me tengo que ir, aunque no me guste mucho la idea de que se queden solos- dijo mirándolos directamente de pies a cabeza, Sakuno estaba de un color azul, perdiendo las fuerzas de querer hacerse escuchar- Nada de cosas raras-dijo como una orden cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

RYOMA- grito poniendo rápidamente ambas manos sobre el cuello de ryoma, samaqueándolo en vez de ahorcarlo.( si se que esa no es su personalidad, pero yo soy la escritora así que acéptenlo, MUAHAHA)-¿Por que?- termino indagando

Bueno, si piensan que soy tu novio no tendré ningún problema por venir siempre.

Que mente tan simple tienes.

Y tú eres muy compleja.

Grrr- dijo molesta- bueno vas a comer- dijo señalando el plato que aun no había terminado de devorar.

Ah, si claro.

Ryoma- dijo ya sentada- ¿mañana me acompañarías a comprar?- pregunto poniendo cara de cachorrito necesitado- además tienes que, por que siempre te comes todo lo que hay en el refrigerador- dijo encontrando un buen punto, ella siempre decía lo mismo para que Ryoma se sintiera culpable, además el lado positivo y conveniente de ser su amiga, era de que Ryoma siempre pagaba por cualquier cosa que ella deseaba.

Si claro- dijo poniendo una cara de angelito

Bueno mañana después de almorzar vienes.

P…pero¿no voy a comer aquí?- pregunto.

No- dijo esperando de que sus ideas sean bien entendidas.

Bueno creo que tendré que hacerlo, aunque si lo pienso bien, mañana tengo que ir al club- dijo recordando que día seria mañana- así que creo que aceptare.

Pero vienes lo más rápido que puedas.

Si – respondió.

OOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOOooO

Ella iba caminando por medio de una pequeña vereda en mitad de un jardín¡era el colegio, un grupo de alumnos y alumnas, la seguían muy de cerca con estrellas en los ojos y unas grandes sonrisas en los labios (obvio ¿no?), el día estaba muy iluminado y la vida parecía tan maravillosa y perfecta.

Sakuno eres la mejor- vitoreo un chico a su lado.

Sakuno, diles que se vayan- susurro la más cercana a la nombrada.

Lo siento, pero tomoka y yo tenemos que hablar- dijo aristocráticamente (asu esa palabra (Itsuko-chan recibe un cocacho por hablar mucho en mitad de la historia))

Sakuno, sabes que tienes que dejar de acostumbrarte a este trato- dijo Tomoka preocupada- esto es como una conspiración, y si ellas logran sacarte del camino no podré apoyarte.

No importa, por que Tomoka tu eres mi única amiga, y si tu sigues a mi lado no importara porque las demás son solo unas hipócritas.

Esta bien, es una promesa.

"¡Mentirosa, eres una mentirosa, lo prometiste y me abandonaste como un trapo inservible, me engañaste ¡maldita! Yo creí ciegamente en tus palabras vacías, yo pensé que te importaba mas nuestra amistad que las otras estupidas farsantes, no sabes cuanto te odio, cuanto odio haber creído que esos momentos de fantasía durarían para siempre, y también que tu hayas sido parte de ellas, te dejaste llevar por la ambición de ser mejor que las demás, de ser popular, les vendiste tu alma por nada, y ahora te controlan.". Sakuno gritaba con los ojos mojados hasta no poder, con el rostro rojo y los ojos bien cerrados. "Un sueño" dijo despertando rápidamente tocando sus ojos bañados en lágrimas, pero no tenia suficientes fuerzas para poder parar y dejo a riendas sueltas que los sentimientos de rabia e ira la controlaran.

El sol ya había salido anunciando el comienzo de un nuevo día, pero para cierta chica era otro día más para comprobar que la vida era solo sufrimiento (intenso) (jaja, no se de donde salio esa palabra).

OOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOOooO

Prepararse para el colegio era tan aburrido, ese día había decidido despertarse mas temprano de lo normal para ir al colegio con Sakuno, la ultima vez que le había dicho que lo esperara para ir juntos ella ya se había ido cuando llego a su casa, desesperado por la demora le llamo a su celular y ella le dijo que ya había llegado al colegio sola, esto hizo que se prometiera a si mismo que nunca mas iría con ella al colegio por las mañanas, pero algo había ocurrido la otra noche, algo había pasado por su mente que le dijo que mañana se fueran juntos.

La noche pasada tuvo un extraño sueño,

Sakuno se encontraba sentada en el piso, el veía desde la parte de arriba pero en cierta forma el sabia que estaba ahí pero lo único que veía era a Sakuno, la oscuridad predominaba ante la vista del chico, la muchacha abrazaba ambas piernas, (algo así como la posición fetal, pero sentada), de la nada una extraña, pared de al parecer vidrio en forma ovalar, la rodeo, una extraña cuerda, se podría decir así, de también el mismo y quebrantable material, comenzaba a levantar el objeto con Sakuno adentro, poco a poco los ojos de la chica se abrieron, dejando a la vista una mirada inexpresiva, impasible e indiferente, de un extraño color gris, lentamente se fue incorporando mirando fijamente sus pies, Ryoma gritaba pero ella no lo escuchaba, el delicado objeto traspaso un casi invisible techo provocando su quebrantamiento. El paisaje cambio repentinamente dejando ver un hermoso y bien cuidado jardín, de pronto la chica se transformo en una risueña y pequeña niña, maravillada por la vista, sus ojos cambiaron y el brillo ya conocido regreso, su cabello era largo, pero parecía tener unos 6 años, la edad en la que para ella todo era felicidad, en ese momento Echizen se dio cuenta que lo que estaba viendo eran los claros sentimientos de su amiga, lo que mas necesitaba en esos momento era la felicidad y poder despertar su niña interior.

Ya se encontraba parado en frente de la casa de Ryusaki mirándola fijamente, tragando saliva, y cruzando los dedos de la mano que supuestamente escondía detrás de el. Levanto el ahora único brazo disponible, y toco el timbre esperando que estuviera.

OOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOOooO

Comía rápidamente, con la desesperación como única idea, cuando de repente escucho al timbre sonar.

Ya voy- grito- quien podría venir a esta hora- dijo para si misma- talvez- dijo nerviosa, caminando mas despacio- ¿si¿Quién es?- pregunto

¡Sakuno! Que bueno que te encontrara- dijo Ryoma

¡Uff!- suspiro aliviada abriendo la puerta- ¿si?

Hola- dijo el recién llegado sonriendo- ¿Por qué ese ¡uff?- indagó arqueando una ceja.

Uau, con una sola ceja- dijo fingiendo impresión.

Responde- exigió.

No importa.

Pero quiero que respondas

¿vienes para ir al colegio? por que si es así ya vamos

Bueno esta bien.

¡Oh! Hoy tengo que usar la bicicleta- dijo sonriendo malévolamente

El viaje fue muy accidentado, ya que Ryoma iba en la parte trasera y Sakuno manejaba. Hubieron muchos gritos de desesperación por parte de Ryoma¡Cuidado con el…! Grito antes de esquivar por algunos pelos un poste; ¡nooo!...De verdad lo sentimos, dijo, la bicicleta iba lentamente por la pista cuando un carro paro y bajaron la velocidad y cuando supuestamente habían parado, la bici adelanto un poco mas y chocaron si provocar daño alguno, pero los dos se cayeron de costado (jajaja, eso le paso a mi Ane-chan y a su tomodachi jeje)…

Nunca mas ire en bici contigo- dijo Ryoma arreglando el pelo que el viento había despeinado.

Yo me divertí muchísimo- dijo sonriendo, pero la mueca cambio al entrar al salón, su rostro se volvió inflexible e indiferente, esto preocupo rápidamente a Ryoma, el cual acerco demasiado el rostro al de ella provocando un sonrojo de parte de la mujer.

Muy temprano para esas cosas chicos- dijo Yuichi, un alumno del mismo año, tanto o talvez mas popular que Ryoma.

No es lo que piensas- dijo Sakuno mirándolo fijamente.

Hay sakuno, siempre tan hermosa como siempre- dijo cogiedola suavemente por la cintura.

Gracias- dijo quitando las manos del muchacho volviendo a su sitio.

Te ves cansada¿acaso hiciste ejercicios en la mañana?- dijo por la respiración agitada que hacia obvia la idea.

Si, vine en bici- respondió recordando a Ryoma el cual estaba ya sentado recuperando el aliento.

Oh, Ryoma ¿tu también, mmm, muy sospechoso.

Mal pensado- dijo Ryoma.

¿Qué crees que pienso?- pregunto intrigando, pero (diablos siempre hay un pero le vo a pegar a la escritora) en ese momento la chica entro, esa muchacha que había comenzado los problemas, la chica que había hecho que la vida de Sakuno cambiara, Yusuriha Natsumi, se encontraba rodeada por un grupo de estudiantes, entre ellos mujeres y hombres, pero hubo una persona que atrajo mas la atención de sakuno se trataba de Tomoka esa embustera, la verdad era que ella le había causado mas daño que la misma Yusuriha.

Sakuno, no la mires- dijo el ojiambar sabiendo perfectamente lo que pensaba.

Lo se pero no puedo- dijo aguantando las lagrimas para que no salieran a montones.

Las clases ya habían terminado, y sakuno ya se encontraba en su casa, por suerte Ryoma no fue para almorzar y había cumplido con su promesa.

OOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOOooO

Ryoma se encontraba sentado mirando el campo de Tenis, eso se podría decir pero en verdad su mirada estaba perdida entre sus pensamientos.

Ryoma¿estas ahí?- pregunto Eiji sonriendo.

¿ah?- dijo reaccionando.

Ryoma te hemos estado llamando desde hace rato- agrego Momo.

¿de verdad?- pregunto pasmado.

¡si!- asintieron ambos.

Entonces que sucede

Queríamos decirte que estas tarde- dijo Eiji

Peor, estas sentado aquí y no te das cuenta de la hora.

Tezuca te va a matar- dijo Eiji después de las palabras de Momo

¡MUCHO!- gritaron los mayores al unísono.

Si si, ya entendí- dijo Echizen parándose rápidamente.

Echizen¿Dónde estabas?- interrogo imperiosamente el capitán.

Ohh, lo siento, no me di cuenta.

Bueno no importa- termino diciendo-¿Sadaharu?-pregunto volteando para ver al nombrado.

Si- dijo adelantando un paso- hoy darán 15 vueltas antes de comenzar el entrenamiento, después comenzara el partido, pero como es obvio no esperaran uno normal, además de usar 5 pesas hoy, también- anuncio mientras un oscuro ambiente lo rodeaba

Creo que después les dices- dijo la profesora Sumire apareciendo- comiencen-grito

OOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOOooO

Sakuno había estado esperando a Ryoma sin saber que ponerse, el cuarto estaba hecho un desorden y ella no permitiría que algún ser vivo lo mirara, dispuesta a recoger su desorden avanzo, pero el sonido del teléfono la detuvo, y levantando el teléfono escucho la voz masculina de alguien desconocido para ella.

¿Esta sakuno?- pregunto nerviosamente.

Con ella hablas- respondió directamente.

Ohh olvide que vivías sola- dijo, "¡que!" se pregunto sakuno "y el ¿Cómo sabe eso?" inquirió un poco asustada.

Quien eres- termino diciendo

Yo… yo solo soy un pobre chico que no merece hablar contigo-"¬¬"

Responde o cuelgo.

Yo soy, un admirador tuyo- dijo alegre.

Oh no- dijo colgando el teléfono harta de las estupideces que las personas podrían hacer, en ese momento recordó a cierta chica que había fundado un club de fans del antes nuevo Ryoma Echizen.

FLASH BACK

La muchacha se encontraba sentada acompañada por Ryoma, ninguno de los dos hablaba, había ocurrido lo último que un loco desearía, y el ambiente que los rodeaba era muy tenso, cuando de repente de la nada aparecieron dos coletas enfrente de ambos, el rostro sonriente acompañado por un gran grupo de superhiper alegrementelocas chicas. Su boca se abrió lentamente diciendo unas extrañas palabras acompañadas por gritos y la aparición de un gran cartel, "club de fans de RYOMA", los dos mas que impresionados se quedaron sin palabras Oo, cuando Sakuno reacciono era muy tarde, Tomoka la hacia un lado para sentarse al lado de su príncipe.

¡Ryoma, no puedo creer que estemos aquí juntos!- grito

¿Qué?- pregunto estupefactamente Ryoma- sakuno- grito rodeado por muchas chicas al ver que ella se alejaba.

Los ojos estaban bañados en lágrimas, los puños apretados, el paso extremadamente apresurado con un tosco caminado, Sakuno Ryusaki había sido flechada con una gran flecha de ira y rabia, las cosas no podían seguir así, les haría notar que ella también estaba allí, que ella también tenía sentimientos.

FiN dEl FLASH BACK

Toctoc- sonó la puerta-Dingdong- el timbre

Sakuno- dijo Ryoma tan alegre como siempre- lista para las compras- dijo- hoy te comprare lo que quieras.

Jaja, hablas como mi papa- dijo con una alegre nostalgia.

Y caminaron alegremente, al terminar de comprar los alimentos, pasaron a las tiendas de ropa, Ryoma sabia que ese era un terreno peligroso, Sakuno era una adicta aunque no lo pareciera, siempre había un "que lindo¿me lo compras" al cual Ryoma no podía negar, pero siempre había un punto y cansada, acompañada claramente de miles de bolsas, fueron a refrescarse con unas malteadas, la conversación había sido muy amena pero pronto el silencio por parte de la chica hizo que Ryoma entendiera que debía comportarse con compostura, Natsumi acababa de entrar a la tienda, al notar la presencia de la pareja rápidamente se acerco a ellos, miro con mucha calidez al ojiambar, pero con odio a Sakuno.

vaya, que coincidencia ¿verdad?- pregunto sonriente.

Si-respondió la de castaños cabellos, la diferencia entre ellas era obvio, Sakuno tenia el pelo largo y claro al igual que sus ojos, hace mucho tiempo que había dejado las tan conocidas trenzas, su cabello siempre estaba suelto y muy bien peinado con raya al costado, era de contextura delgada, a veces demasiado. En cambio Yusuriha, tenia el pelo negro, con ojos mas o menos verdes, su cabello era corto a las justas llegaba a tocar los hombros, llevaba puesto dos ganchitos en ambas mitades del pelo que era dividido por la raya central, su cuerpo era delgado pero no tanto como el de Sakuno, a ella se le notaba mas los "atributos", si los podemos decir así, y le gustaba demostrarlo con pequeños polos muy pegados, al igual que los jeans, no como Sakuno que usaba cosas cómodas y no tan vistosas.

¿Qué los trae por aquí?- pregunto la ojiverde mirando a Ryoma.

Nada, ya no íbamos- dijo tomando fuertemente la mano de sakuno a la vez recogiendo lasss bolsass de compras, saliendo del lugar rápidamente.

Sakuno te encuentras bien- dijo Ryoma parando en un parque poniendo las bolsas encima del pasto, miro ambos lados del lugar para no encontrar ni un alma cerca.

Si- respondió con la mirada baja, para esconder su rostro- pero- dijo sin poder contener el llanto, abrazando a Ryoma, apoyando el rostro con el pecho del chico- ya no puedo seguir así, siempre pasa eso- no puedo seguir fingiendo que todo esta bien cuando las veo, mi mundo se desmorona y no se como reaccionar ante eso- dijo entre llantos.

Ya te dije que no vale gastar lagrimas por ellas- respondió Ryoma acercándola aun mas a el, alzando su rostro para poder verla de frente, y sin saber que estaba haciendo, se acerco a ella hasta que sus labios se juntaron, trasformándolo en un tierno y corto beso…

_Continuara… _

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, se que paso muy rapido y que l final es confuso, pero pronto explicare mas asi que no se hagan un mundo por tonterias.**

**Me he dado cuenta que siempre me demoro mucho en bajar capis nuevos asi que les digo que ya tengo un avance del proximo capi**

_Sakuno se pone rebelde, y a Ryoma le preocupa, Yusuriha no parece muy entusiasmada con la idea de que Ryoma siempre este en la csa de Sakuno, asi que los problemas volveran para Sakuno._

**Los espero en el proximo capi de sufrimiento jeje, REVIEWS ONEGAI, o me pongo triste TT**

**Sayounara bye bye!**


	3. Confusión

**Olas, etto siento que no meresco su perdon, me demore mucho TT buu**

**Pero estoy segura que este capi les gustara mucho, asi que dejemos el rencor a oro lado y disfrutemoslo jejeje**

**Okey! so enjoy it! buahahaha**

_

* * *

_

_Cambio de roles_

_Confusión_

¿Qué haces?-pregunto, sakuno molesta, antes de darle una cachetada dejando mas que asombrado a Ryoma- esto no solucionara nada- dijo llorando, mientras recogía las bolsas y salía corriendo. Ryoma estaba parado mirando el lugar en donde había estado parada Sakuno, cogiendo su ahora roja mejilla, no se atrevía a seguirla, la verdad es que el nunca debió hacer hecho nada de eso, a veces dejarse llevar por el momento no era bueno, y ese era talvez un ejemplo, sintió el vació en su corazón, se había dado cuenta del sentimiento que albergaba, en cierta forma nunca debió hacerlo, ella era su amiga que había confiado únicamente en el.

Camino hacia su casa, hasta encontrarse en la entrada, vio directamente a esa cámara escondida, y dirigiendo las palabras hacia ella,"abran ahora", ordeno antes de entrar a la gran casa que habitaba. Camino cruzando el gran césped y subiendo las escaleras se encontró de nuevo frente a otra puerta.

OOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOOooO

Había corrido sin saber a donde se dirigía, al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que inconscientemente se había dirigido a su casa, busco las llaves en su bolso, y abrió lentamente la puerta, corrió desesperadamente hacia su cuarto, se hecho boca a bajo y se tapo la cara con la almohada, y lloro, lloro como hace mucho que no lo había hecho, aun se preguntaba porque lo había hecho, por que huyo, y toco sus labios, aun sintiendo el rose, como la sorpresa le invadió, talvez fue miedo, la reacción, la impresión. Aun no podía creerlo, al besarlo, sintió un extraño sentimiento mutuo, se odio a si misma, se odio por haberlo aceptado, por haberlo correspondido

Ry…oma- susurro triste, aquel nombre, uno mas en la lista (jaja, para matarlos cuando sea acecina profesional), otra persona en la que creyó que podría confiar, el dolor le hacia mucho daño.

OOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOOooO

¿Joven, que le sucedió?- pregunto una empleada a su jefe-su rostro- dijo mas que preocupada- ¿se encuentra bien?

Si, lo estoy, no te preocupes Hitomi- respondió cabizbajo- por favor, quiero el gimnasio para mi solo que no haya nadie allí, y alista la bañera en media hora y me avisas- ordeno entrando al gimnasio que ya había sido completamente desolado, se sentó en la maquina y comenzó a trabajar con los brazos. Los pensamientos lo volvían loco, no soportaba la presión, solo podía pensar en ella.

OOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOOooO

Ya no lo soportaba debía aclararlo todo, indecisa cogio el teléfono y marco el ya muy conocido teléfono.

OOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOOooO

Disculpe- se excuso Hitomi- tiene una llamada de parte de la señorita Sakuno- dijo estirando la mano para entregarle el teléfono, Ryoma reacciono rápidamente

Díganle que no me encuentro- respondió

Pero…- dijo- se escuchaba muy mal- dijo triste

Si lo se iré a su casa- respondió sonriendo.

Lo siento el señor no puede responder ahora- dijo la sirvienta antes de colgar.

Muy bien, intentare no llegar tan tarde.

Ryoma corría en su bicicleta lo mas rápido que podía, pudo haber pedido un carro, incluso una limosina pero prefirió ser un poco mas humilde como siempre se había mostrado frente a ella, se paro frente a la puerta, otro obstáculo, de repente su obstáculo se abrió, y se encontró frente a la muchacha que le había causado tantos problemas, la abrazo fuertemente levantándola a unos centímetros del suelo, transmitiéndole el sentimiento de no querer dejarla ir (que tal encuentro :P)

Lo siento mucho- le susurro en el oído

Si lo se, yo también, de verdad lo pensé bien, eso no debió pasar, me deje llevar- dijo

Te equivocas ese fui yo.

Bueno, olvidemos como siempre lo hacemos, después de todo para eso somos amigos- le dijo sonriendo, mientras el verdadero color de su piel reemplazaba su palidez-¡Ryoma te quiero, jaja, pero en la buena forma.

Si yo también- dijo abrazándola

Las cosas mejoraron, pero a pesar de las palabras "olvidémoslo" los dos sabían que no podrían hacerlo, no era fácil darle la vuelta a la pagina y comenzar con una nueva.

_Esto va a ser interesante- _dijo una criatura a su acompañante.

_Si, será mejor que observemos un poco mas – _dijo raspando la voz.

OOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOOooO

Ya era muy temprano y el sol no salía, se notaba que ese día iba a llover, Ryoma se despertaba lentamente, cuando termino de arreglarse, se levanto y salio de su gran cuarto.

Perdón- se disculpo como siempre lo hacia para poder dirigirle la palabra- el señor le pide que lo acompañe a desayunar por un momento- le decía Hitomi a su amo.

¿Qué?- dijo impresionado- hoy no- respondió finalmente.

Hoy si- le contradijo una mujer, era el ama de llave, la sirvienta con mas derecho de hablarle de esa manera, permitida directamente por su padre, Mikumi Shimokawa, a ella si se le podía temer, no poder, se debía- La señorita Hitomi siempre lo trata bien, pero es demasiada su bondad, o le hace caso a su padre o haré que se separen- anuncio sus ideas, sabia que Hitomi y el eran muy buenos amigos, ya que Ryoma siempre le hacia los pedidos, y al igual que su padre le daba permisos especiales a Mikumi el se los daba a Hitomi (era algo así como su psicóloga personal, jaja).

Hoy no se encuentra de buen humor¿no es así?- le pregunto

Señor por favor

Esta bien, iré con el viejo- respondió viendo la mueca que ponía la mujer.

Bajo las escaleras, odiaba hablar con su padre, siempre le hablaba de tonterías, y al el no le importaba, lo bueno es que no era tan temprano y tarde o temprano tendría que irse.

Buenos días- dijo el padre de Ryoma. Naijirou Echiizen, gran empresario, de mucho poder, extremadamente rico. Pero esto no cambio nada, aun tenia esa personalidad que conocemos(ya saben)- ¿Qué tal, ayer te busque y me dijeron que estabas con una chica, y luego descubro que siempre estas en su casa y que siempre vuelves tarde- dijo en forma de burla- que bueno, estoy orgulloso de ti ¿es linda¿Cómo se llama¿desde hace cuanto que están?- pregunto sonriendo poniendo cara de pervertido.

Si es linda, y lo demás no te importa- dijo tomando un jugo de naranja- me tengo que ir- dijo cortante- o llegare tarde

Tráela uno de estos días- grito, antes de que su hijo saliera de la cocina, si lo se la cocina es un extraño lugar cuando tienes un gran comedor, pero a ellos les gustaba seguir como antes¿recuerdan a Nanako, bueno aunque no lo crean ella seguía viviendo ahí pero pidió especialmente que le hagan una pequeña casa al lado en donde sobraba espacio, solo cuando quería hacer una reunión pedía permiso para ir.

Nanako tu tío esta loco- le dijo Ryoma al ver que nanako estaba fuera de su pequeña casa viendo como regaban sus flores.

Te recuerdo que el es tu padre- grito.

Desgraciadamente- respondió antes de salir corriendo en dirección al colegio. Allí lo esperaría Sakuno, pero nunca espero la reacción que tendría al verla (suspenso)

Buenos días- Ryoma decía alegremente como siempre lo hacia, se sentó en su carpeta, dejando caer su maleta en el piso, volteo para poder conversar con su vecina pero sus palabras simplemente la traspasaron, ella lo estaba ignorando, desistió con la idea. Las clases comenzaron, y el profesor ya comenzaba a hablar.

Espero que no se hayan olvidado del paseo educativo- hizo recordar. Volteo para comentarle algo a Ryusaki pero ella miraba directamente al profesor, sin reaccionar en ningún momento. Luego comenzó a explicar la clase, y las clásicas preguntas.

Señorita Sakuno, podría escribir una palabra que cumpla con los requisitos- ella jugaba con su pequeña corbata, se paro mientras el profesor estiraba el brazo para entregarle una tiza que había sido sumamente empequeñecida por los numerosos usos, pero ella no lo cogio, en vez de eso recogió sus pertenencias sin inmutarse.

Creo que no podré seguir- dijo en voz baja mientras salía del salón.

Sakuno- susurro preocupado, se estaba metiendo en problemas, pero ella no era de esa clase de personas, algo debía estar cruzando por su mente.

OOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOOooO

Aun no creía lo que había hecho¡había salido de clase sin ninguna razón ni permiso, definitivamente algo le estaba pasando, tenia muchos

Pensamientos que no le permitían que nada se le metiera en la cabeza.

"_¡Quiero ganar mucho dinero sin tener que hacer nada!_

_Si claro, trabaja duro_

_¡Lo haré! Te lo prometo pero creo que no oíste mis palabras_

_Pero...Bueno esto va ser un poco duro de decir pero… hija nos dieron una oferta que no podemos rechazar te quedaras con la abuela por un tiempo, por que…_

_¡Por que!_

_Nos iremos de viaje pero te prometemos que cuando podamos te mandaremos un pasaje y vendrás con nosotros_

_¿Cómo? Así de la nada les dan esta oferta, o recién se les ocurre decirme"_

Por que tuvieron que irse justo cuando los necesitaba mas- una lagrima surco por el rostro de Sakuno, recordando perfectamente las palabras que habían utilizados sus padres para decirle que se iban. Recién había cumplido sus 14 años y obviamente no iba a reaccionar de buenas maneras, de verdad le dolió mucho. Después del segundo mes poco a poco se había acostumbrado, después de medio año de su partida conoció a Ryoma, siempre le sonreía talvez esa sea la comparación mas rara que alguna vez haya hecho pero le recordaba a su madre, siempre listo para dar lo máximo de el por las personas que mas apreciaba¿Cómo alguien que había nacido en un ambiente como Ryoma podía tener esa personalidad? Bueno ese siempre seria un gran dilema por resolver- nunca me di cuenta de lo grande que era esta casa- pensó viendo por primera vez la habitación desde otra perspectiva- creo que limpiare- hace tiempo que no limpiaba no quería ni pensar en lo que encontraría, saco la aspiradora pasándola por todo el piso de la casa, luego se puso a limpiar las mesas, al terminar se sintió cansada y con hambre y unas extrañas ganas de comer frutas le vinieron, reviso en la refrigeradora pero por primera vez se dio cuenta que ella no compraba mucho de esas cosas, entonces decidió ir de compras, cogio las llaves y se puso los zapatos cerrando la puerta detrás de ella emprendiendo camino hacia la tan conocida "calle de las compras"

OOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOOooO

Las clases ya habían terminado y todos los estudiantes salían disparados a sus casas, Ryoma caminaba tranquilo, incluso más despacio de lo normal, no quería llegar a su casa pero no tenia opción, camino inconsietemente siguiendo a un grupo conformado por chicos y chicas, de repente la que iba adelante como líder volteo la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada de Ryoma, con un gesto de sus manos izo que todo el grupo se marchara, entonces se paro frente a Ryoma y le sonrió dulcemente.

Hola¿Qué tal?- pregunto Yusuriha al expectante Ryoma.

Ohh, hola Natsumi- respondió al darse cuenta que se dirigían a el

¡Oye! Ryoma¿crees que tengas tiempo para pasar conmigo?- inquirió conservando la sonrisa.

¿Qué?- pregunto impresionado, abriendo los ojos por la sorpresa de la oferta que le estaba dando. Por un lado eso talvez lo ayudara ya que no quería volver a su casa, pero por alguna razón sentía que si iba con ella Sakuno se molestaría, tal vez esta fuera contada como una situación "entre la espada y la pared"- bueno no se que decir.

Pues di que si, de verdad me harías feliz- dijo cociéndolo por el brazo- tu debes saber que yo juego tenis

Obviamente eres la capitana, debes ser muy buena a pesar de la edad- dijo, el tema era muy conocido para el, el tenis era de lo que mas sabia.

Bueno, pronto tendré un partido y quería comprarme unas zapatillas nuevas¿me acompañas?- pregunto, aunque por gusto ya que ya se encontraban en la puerta de la tienda.

No se, tengo cosas que hacer- dijo para poder evitar lo inevitable.

¿Por qué no? Siempre pasas tiempo con Ryusaki y yo solo te pido un poco de tiempo y tu me dices que no- dijo en voz alta aunque aun no llegaba a los gritos, las personas comenzaban a para y mirarlos, ya que la chica aun lo cogia del brazo y no lo quería ni pensaba soltarlo- por favor- dijo mientras sus ojos se nublaban y se llenaban de lagrimas que no querían salir, ahora si, las personas los miraban fijamente y susurraban, Ryoma sabia que no podía negarse en la circunstancia que se encontraba en ese momento así que por las malas tuvo que aceptar los caprichos de la muchacha- muchas gracias- dijo al notar el suspiro de Ryoma y al hecho de que ya estuviera entrando a la tienda.

No tengo mucho tiempo así que por favor apúrate- dijo ya que conocía muy bien como eran las mujeres en el tema de las compras.

OOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOOooO

Ya había encontrado esas manzanas que tanto le gustaban de niñas, y llevaba bolsas repletas de muchas otras frutas, de verdad le hacia falta un hombre que las llevara, pero aun así las llevo ella sola de camino a casa.

Entonces fue cuando comenzó a caminar a través de las tiendas y vio a una pareja caminando que le llamo mucho la atención, se trataba de Yusuriha y Ryoma¿Qué hacían esos dos junto, dejo caer las bolsas por la impresión, su boca se abrió dejándola con una expresión estupefacta.

¿Sakuno¿y esa cara?- pregunto un chico causándole escalofríos en la espalda- ¿te ayudo?- se ofreció recogiendo la pesada carga, pero ella no reaccionaba- ¡oye!- le grito en el oído despertándola y causando un estruendoso grito-Lo siento- se disculpo pero Sakuno lo jalaba a la tienda mas cercana para que Ryoma no la viera.

Lo siento Yuichi no te estaba prestando atención- por fin hablo Sakuno mirándolo con una nerviosa sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo por la vergüenza.

¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto

Oh, nada, jeje, solo me acorde de algo- invento.

Bueno no importa¿estabas de compras?- inquirió interesado.

Si sentí ganas de comer frutas- dijo mirando las bolsas que ahora llevaba el muchacho.

Pues sentiste muchas- se refirió a las ganas ya que había comprado mucho.

¿y tu?- le pregunto mientras salían de las tiendas, ambos rojos por la vergüenza que habían pasado minutos antes.

Bueno, como sabrás hoy habían clases- dijo refiriéndose a que Sakuno no había asistido a las clases

Ahh, bueno sobre eso, como lo explico, etto… no me sentía bien- dijo aunque se noto que había pensado antes de responder.

Si claro- respondió sarcásticamente- a donde ibas- pregunto regresando al tema en donde habían comenzado.

Ahh, ya me tenia que ir a mi casa.

No te gustaría pasear un rato- le ofreció.

No se- respondió, fue entonces cuando los volvió a ver a Ryoma, que se encontraba comprando helados, no, no podía ser que ella estuviera celosa, no eso no era, solo sentía una extraña sensación al verlos¡no eran celos!- creo que si- respondió siguiendo el ejemplo de Echizen, el estaba con una chica , y ella tendría una "cita" con uno de los chico mas populares del colegio, que mas podría pedir, Yuichi no era tan feo, bueno estaba mintiendo, Yuichi era muy lindo, tenia pelo ondulado, color rojizo oscuro, que le llegaba hasta poco antes de lo hombros, ojos color verde, un gran físico, y algo que casi nadie sabia, hace tiempo se había puesto un arete, el decía que era su ultima arma, por que como lo tenia puesto en la oreja derecha esta estaba tapada por su cabello, las pocas chicas que habían visto se morían por volverlo a ver, pero ella no era esa clase de chicas, no, ella no era tan fácil como las demás- Creo que aceptare pero primero debo ir y dejar las bolsas- terminando aceptando mientras lo guiaba en dirección a su casa(weno gomen, la verdad es que soy muy mala para esto de las descripciones, así que si no les gusta mi descripción imagínenselo como quieran XD)

OOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOOooO

Ohh¿es ese Ryoma?- se pregunto Fuji que estaba parado en una tienda de ropas- que raro.

Fuji, ven y dime como me queda- exclamo una voz femenina llamándolo.

Si hermana respondió yendo en dirección a la voz.

¬6¬6¬6¬6¬6¬6¬6¬6¬6¬6¬6¬

Mira, el o'chibi- dijo un chico de rojos cabellos sacando la cabeza de la tienda de hamburguesas- ¡esta con una chica!- dijo emocionado- Oishi ven- llamo

Ohh!- es ese Ryoma- se pregunto Oishi al ver a Ryoma pasear con una chica a su lado- no puedo creer lo rápido que crece

No me refiero a eso- se molesto por la opinión madre de su amigo.

Que bueno que traje mi cuaderno de notas- dijo Sadaharu arreglándose los lentes con una sonrisa diabólica.

OOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOOooO

Siento que nos siguen- pensó Ryoma nervioso.

¿Sucede algo?- le pregunto Yusuriha al ver que Ryoma se perdía en sus pensamientos.

Ohh, no, no pasa nada- respondió negando las acusaciones.

Bueno¿adonde vamos ahora?- pregunto feliz ya que ya tenia las zapatillas para su próximo partido.

La verdad es que no se.

OOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOOooO

Ya se encontraba en frente de la puerta, aun insegura de si debía entrar o dejarlo esperar. El chico permanecía parado meciendo el pie en señal de apuro lo cual no agrado mucho a Sakuno la cual termino decidiendo dejarle entrar.

Espera un momento-le dijo sentándolo en la sala mientras el se acomodaba en uno de los muebles.

Linda casa-opino mirando el lugar- ¿vives sola?-pregunto en voz alta, ya que Sakuno se encontraba en la cocina guardando las frutas.

Si, desde hace un año- le dijo, en verdad nunca debió decir nada, no debía dar mucha información a personas como el, pero ¿ahora a quien le importaba?

Espera me voy a cambiar- dijo mientras corría a su habitación, llevaba puesto un polo cualquiera y unos jeans, pero ¿Qué debía usar para esa ocasión? Aun no estaba segura si era una cita, ni a donde irían.

¿Te molesta si me siento aquí?- pregunto apoyando la espalda contra la puerta de la habitación.

Con tal que no se abra la puerta yo normal-dijo, abrió su closet y se puso a mirar las opciones.

¿A donde quieres ir?-pregunto desde el otro lado.

No se, tu dime- una pequeña luz de esperanza la ilumino, por lo menos sabia un poco de lo que pensaba,

Mmm, que te parece si vamos …

OOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOOooO

Habían terminado en el cine, no lo podía creer¿Cómo se le ocurrió haber aceptado, lo tenia bailando a sus pies, había hecho una y cada cosa que le había pedido, solo por que cada vez que decía que no ella comenzaba de hablar de cómo era con Sakuno y siempre terminaba aceptando.

Era horrible que las personas conocieran sus debilidades.

snif, snif-lloraba Yusuriha, se había perdido tanto entre sus pensamientos que había olvidado por completo que se encontraba en el cine, para el colmo ¡viendo una película dramática!

¿Que sucede?-pregunto primero viendo a Natsumi para luego ver la pantalla en donde se encontraba un hombre atravesado con una espada mientras una mujer lloraba por su muerte-Auch, eso le debió doler- dijo

Ahh, que insensible Ryoma-dijo la chica secando las lagrimas- eran una linda pareja-dijo señalando con un dedo la pantalla.

Lo que tu digas- espeto

OOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOOooO

La verdad es que no se mucho sobre esto- le decía sakuno al chico que la sujetaba por la cintura.

¿Y ahora¿piensas dejarlo a la mitad?-volvía a preguntar

Jaja, supongo- respondió riendo dándose por vencida.

Bueno, ahora ¿A dónde quieres ir?- pregunto soltándola mientras comenzaban a caminar.

¡Mira!-grito dirigiéndose a donde la multitud se amontonaba.

FLASH BACK

¿A donde quieres ir?-pregunto desde el otro lado.

No se, tu dime- una pequeña luz de esperanza la ilumino, por lo menos sabia un poco de lo que pensaba,

Mmm, que te parece si vamos a una feria que han abierto por aquí, dicen que es muy divertida- ofreció su idea aun apoyado en la puerta.

¿una feria?-pregunto desilusionada ya que llevaba puesto un Jean muy caro, con un polo de tiritas pegado mas o menos largo (lo q pasa s q 100pre ponen sus minifaldas, así q yo marcare la diferencia XD)-bueno pero tendrás que esperar un poco mas- termino diciendo deshaciéndose el peinado y quitándose los grandes aretes.

Auch-grito el chico cuando sakuno abrió de porrazo la puerta dándole en la nuca.

Ohh, lo siento, me olvide que estabas allí- se excuso agachándose hasta la altura de su cabeza mientras tocaba la parte en donde tenia el golpe, de pronto el sonrojo se apodero de su rostro, estaban demasiado cerca, el chico la miro extrañado, luego sonrió alegremente, había logrado su cometido.

No te preocupes ya no duele-respondió tocando su roja mejilla.

Ohh, que bueno-dijo parándose rápidamente volteando a ver otro lado.

¿vamos?-pregunto levantándose dando por terminado la extraña escena.

Caminaron tranquilamente, intercambiando miradas mas no palabras.

Mira, ya llegamos-informo el muchacho señalando un gran cartel-¿y ahora¿Que quieres hacer?-pregunto

¡Ohh!-exclamo emocionada- vamos a. . . ¿pescar?-pregunto al ver a un hombre parado entregando cañas de pescar.

¿Qué clase de juego se supone que es?-pregunto acercándose al responsable.

Abajo hay unos pequeños cofrecitos, tienes que pescarlos y encontraran diferentes premios.

Bueno, yo lo intento-dijo Sakuno

200 yenes-dijo el hombre mientras Yuichi le entregaba la cantidad.

Bien, vamos-le dijo sakuno alegre, tirando la caña al pequeño lago en busca de su premio.

¡cuidado!-grito yuichi viendo como sakuno casi cae, rápidamente la tomo por la cintura-ten mas cuidado.

No me iba a caer-dijo inflando los cachetes.

Fin del FLASH BACK

Ya no puedo mas-susurro Ryoma siguiendo a la chica la cual no paraba de llevarlo a diferentes lugares.

¡Mira! Una feria-dijo entrando y mirando extasiada cada establecimiento que habían colocado.

¡Felicidades! Ustedes son la afortunada pareja-grito un hombre llamando la atención de todos-Han ganado un fabulosos premio-ambos muchachos observaban estupefactos al extraño que gritaba eufóricamente, de repente la multitud comenzó a formarse alrededor de ellos.

¿Ryoma?-pregunto Sakuno asombrada viendo al chico.

¿sakuno¿Yuichi¿que hacen aquí?-pregunto mientras poco a poco los rostros de ambos desaparecían porque todos empujaban para ver que estaba sucediendo.

Mejor salen de ahí-opino Yuichi riendo desde el otro lado.

Yusuriha a la cuenta de tres sales corriendo-dijo tomándola de la mano-uno, dos…¡tres!-grito.

OOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOOooO

No volveré a una feria-dijo Ryoma el cual había lograda obtener un mini trauma.

Jaja, nosotros recién llegábamos-dijo Yuichi entre risas-pero creo que esta cita ya fue-dijo de una manera que solo Sakuno entendiera-Creo que ya me voy Yusuriha yo paso por tu casa ¿vamos junto?-pregunto sin esperar respuesta mientras la arrastraba a su lado

Nos vemos Ryoma-kun –dijo acercándose a el y dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla- te llamo.

Por favor no lo hagas-dijo en voz baja mientras Sakuno reía.

Aunque su casa no quedara por el camino Ryoma insistió en acompañarla.

Que… ¿Qué ocurrió hoy?-dijo un poco inseguro mirando hacia delante.

No lo se-susurro- creo que no sentí ganas de seguir con las clases.

¡No me refiero a eso!-dijo parando mirándola directamente a los ojos

Lo siento, tampoco podré explicar eso, no se, me sentía dolida, y no tenia ganas de hablar contigo y enojarme o… llorar-dijo triste.

Tienes que dejar de comportarte de esa manera… me preocupe mucho-lo ultimo lo dijo en voz baja.

_Continuara_

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, y como ya dije perdonen la demora, s q 100pre me consentro (segun yo) en capis largos, ahora me esforzare!.**

**ya basta de autopena, y los espero n l proximo ! buahaha**

**sayounara Bye bye**


End file.
